This study proposes a randomly selected survey, using HCFA Medicare listings, a sample of 1000+ Hispanics over age 65 and a comparable number of non-Hispanic whites who will be approached to participate in interviews defining heritage & other basic demographic information & to complete an Iowa Self Assessment Inventory. Participants with 75% or more of their heritage will have examination to include dietary intakes, anthropometric studies, functional assessment, tests of cognitive & affective function, gait & balance, and blood tests.